jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Cień Przeszłości
Rozdział 1 Wspomnienia Na Berk nastał kolejny spokojny dzień. W domu króla jak zwykle trwała krzątanina wokół śniadania. Czkawka II właśnie wstał i poszedł się przebrać. Po przebraniu zrzedł na dół zjeść śniadanie i spytać czy tata opowie mu o wielkie bitwie, która zmnieniła losy Królestwa Caladrimów. Gdy wszedł do kuchni zobaczył, jak mama z tatą przygodowali posiłek. Jego siostra Anastazja już siedziała przy dębowym stole Czkawka-Część mamo i tato. Część Anastazja. Arya,Erlon-Część synu. Anastazja-Część Czkawka Arya-Usiądz,śniadanie gotowe. Czkawka usiadł i zaczął jeść z siostrą kanapki z wędzonym dorszem a rodzice kanapki z Jakiem.Po skonczonym śniadaniu król pożegnał się z rodziną i już chciał wyjść, gdy nagle 15-letni Chłopak zapytał -Tato opowiesz mi o tej bitwie, która zmnieniła losy królestwa. Erlon zamarł i przypomniały tamte wydarzenia, które kładły cień na jego życie. Postanowił jednak, by jego syn poznał tą ważną część historii Caladrimów i powiedział -Niech będzie opowiem, ale w Twierdzy. Chłopak ucieszył się i wyszedł z nim w kierunku Twierdzy. Przy drzwiach powitało ich 7 strażników z Straży Berk i otworzyli drzwi.Erlon wtedy zwrócił się do dowódcy Straży Erlon-Proszę,żebyś nikogo tutaj nie wpuszczał z wyjątkiem mojej żony przez tak dwie godz. Dowódca-Tak jest mój królu poczym zamknął drzwi po czym usiędli na sosnowych krzesłach i zaczął opowiadać. 15 lat temu : 2 Rozdział Początek zaczął się spokojnie : W Caladrii nastał zwyczajny dzień. Król Czkawka obudził się i pierwsze co zobaczył, była piękna twarz jego żony, Astrid. Czkawka nawet tyle lat po ślubie nie mógł się się nadziwić, że Astrid została jego żoną. Podniósł głowę i pocałował w czoło, co spowodowało, ze się obudziła i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czkawka-I jak się spało mojej królowej? Astrid-Dobrze, dziękuje że pytasz, po czym się w niego wtuliła. Czkawka-Chciałbym jeszcze z tobą zostać w łóżku, ale trzeba wstać, obowiązki wzywają. Astrid rozumiała swego męża. W końcu był królem i miał wiele obowiązków na głowie. Jednak mimo to potrawił znaleść czas dla niej i ich synów. Oboje wstali i pościelili łóżko a potem się ubrali. Czkawka poszedł na dół a Astrid czesała swoje blond włosy.Czkawka zaczął zrobić śniadanie dla całej rodziny.Tymczasem synowie Czkawki i Astrid,Erlon i Celedor II wstali i ubrali się, a potem poszli na dół. Astrid wcześniej uczesała włosy i poszła pomóc Czkawkce w przygodowaniu śniadaniu. Tymczasem ich synowie zobaczyli, jak ich rodzice robią posiłek, poczym usiędli przy stole.Astrid przyniosła razem z Czkawką talerze z kanapkami, poczym się pocałowali .Erlon'' 'i Celedor się uśmiechnęli się,widzeli nie raz jak rodzice ukazują sobie czułość, wieć nierobiło to na nich żadnego wrażenia. Zresztą Elron nie raz się całową ze swoją dziewczyną więć tym bardziej to nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Zaraz potem król zaniósł kosze z rybami razem z żoną dla Śnieżka i Wichury. Wicher i Szczerba już wcześniej dostali jedzenie. Potem już wszyscy jedli wspólny posiłek. Po śniadaniu Erlon i Celedor pomogli mamie posprząć, a potem poszli do Smoczej Akademii. Erlon,Celedor-Na razie mamo,na razie tato. Czkawka,Astrid-Trzymajcie się-odpowiedzili.Czkawka też już musiał iść, a raczej polecić do Twierdzy. Pożegnał się więć z żoną namiętnie ją całująć i wyszedł, wsiadł na Snieżną Furię i poleciał do Twierdzy.Tymczasem Astrid postanowiła pójść do swojej przyjaciółki Sabriny, która była żoną Śledzika. Tak też zrobiła i wyszła. Synowie króla przylecieli do Akademii i razem z przyjaciółmi:Śledzikiem juniorem, bliżniakami Toporkiem i Mieczykiem, Altairem, który był ich kuzynem i był u nich w odwiedziny oraz Arya,córka Neda Starka, która była dziewczyną Elrona. Elron postanowili zorganizować quiz. Erlon-Co wy na to? Wszyscy się ucieszyli oprócz Altaira i Celedora. Erlon podzielił ich na dwie gruby. Pierwsza składała się z Celedora,Altairera oraz bliżniaków a druga z Aryi i Śledzika. Erlon zadawał pytania i po 20 min. wygrali Arya i Śledzik 40:10. Po tym postanowili, że wszyscy udadzą się na lot.Między czasie Czkawka przyleciał do twierdzy. Gdy był już przy drzwiach, powitali go żołnierze z Straży Berk, było ich z siedmiu. Daeron-Witaj królu po czym on i jego podwładni pokłonili się mu. Czkawka-Witaj Daeronie,synu Mima odpowiedział po czym Daeron otworzył drzwi i wpuścił króla i potem zamknął za władcą. Czkawka poszedł do wielkiego,okrągłego stołu, przy którym siedzieli Celadrimowie i wikingowie z Rady Caladrii. Czkawka ucieszył się z tego, bo jeden z członków Rady był jego stary przyjaciel Śledzik. Gdy podszedł do stołu, Rada przywitała się z nim i pokłoniła się. Czkawka powiedział-Witam szanownych członków Rady.Zebraliśmy się tu, by omówić ważną sprawę, a mianowicie że niedługo na Berk przybędzie mój kuzyn Grinfold,Wódz Beornidów z doliny rzeki Anduiny. Powiedziawszy to usiadł a wraz z nim cała Rada. Śledzik-Powiniśmy więc go godnie powitać. Czkawka-Zgadzam się, więć powitanie przygoduje Śledzik i Sna...-nieskończył mówić, gdy w całym mieście słychać było już dżwięk rogów należący do Beornidów.' : '''Rozdział 3 Przybycie Grimfolda ' : Czkawka- Już przybył.Uśmiechnął się,wybiegł z Twierdzy a z nim cała Rada i Straż Berk. Usiadł na swym smoku, Śnieżku i poleciał. Gdy doleciał do Bram Głównych czekała już na niego żona. Smokiem wylądował obok niej, zszedł i podszedł do niej mówiać-A ty skąd się tu wzięłąś? Ona odpowiedziała-Usłyszałam róg i przyleciałam po czym się do siebie przytulili. Potem weszli na mur by zobacz czy aby napewno jest to Grimfold i jego świta.Między czasie przyszli lub przylęcieli członkowie Rady i Straży i też weszli na mur.To co zobaczyli, zrobiło na nich niemałe wrażenie. Pod murami miasta stało z 1000 Beorinskich żółnierzy, uzbrojonych topory i święcące na słońcu biało-szare zbroje. Na czele ich stał sam Grimfold ubrany w białą zbroję, przypasany w miecz i narzucony na plecy topór. Na głowie miał diadem ubleciony z gałezi morwinu i osadzonymi na nim szmaragdami.Miał też zielony płaszcz sięgający mu to stóp. Siedział na wspaniałym, karym koniu. W całośći prezentował się okazale.Czkawka odezwał się to straży bramy tymi słowami-Otworzyć brame.Straż natychmiast otworzyła bramę i w jej stronę ruszył wódz Anduiny. Czkawka i Astrid wyszli przed bramą, oczekując Grimfolda. On sam podjechał na koniu a potem z niego siadł. Podszedł do Czkawki i powiedział-Czkawko, jak dawno cię niewidziałem-po czym wtulił się przyjacielsko w swego kuzyna. Grimfold-Sporo się zmnieniłeś. Ostatnio jak cię widziałem nie miałęs takiej brody i tak kędzieszawych włosów. Czkawka-Ty też się zmnieniłęs.Ostatnio jak ja cię widziałem nie miałeś tej swojej brody i długich czarnych włosów. Grimfold na to-no fakt. Grimfold zobaczył Astrid i podszedł do niej mówiąc-Nić się nie zmnieniłaś.Wciąż tak samo piękna i czarująca mówiąc to podszedł, ujął jej ręke i pocałował. Astrid-Za to ty się zmnieniłeś. Wcześniej nie byłeś taki szarmancki wobec kobiet.Grimfold-Nauczyłem się, jak się zachowywać wobeć pięknych kobiet. Cała trójka uśmiała się z tego. Podeszli do nich członkowie Rady. Gdy Grimfold zobaczył żę wśród nich jest Śledzik powiedział- O Śledzik, coś tak czułem że kiedyś będziesz członkiem Rady. Wtem przyleciel Erlon, Celedor i cała reszta. Grimfold gdy zobaczył ich powiedział to Czkawki i Astrid-Widzę że wasi synowie zmnienili się od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Erlon przypomina ciebie a Celedor Astrid.Gdy synowie króla podeszli bliżej swoich rodziców i poznali,że przybysz to "wuj" Grimfold. Pobiegli do niego i się przywitali. Przytulił takzę swego syna, Altaira z którego był dumny. Po tym Grimfold wraz Czkawką i Astrid oraz z Radą i Strażą poszli do Twierdzy. W głównej sali oboje rozmawiali na temat traktatu dotyczące handlu mitrylem a grongielowym żelazem. Wtem nagle do sali wleciał zwiadowca na zmniennoskrzydłym. Wylądował przed królem, pokłonił się mu i powiedział-Panie widziałem jak na ziemię Królestwa weszła armia złożona z orków, trolli i haradrimów. Dowodzi nimi Drago Krawdon. Czkawka-Drago Krawdon? To niemożliwe, pokonałem go 20 lat temu. Zwiadowca-Niestety to prawda. Zaczął go opisywać. Wtem Astrid-To na pewno on. Czkawka poczół nienawiść do tego człowieka, przez którego jego ojciec nieżyje. Wtem odezwał się spowrotem-Gdzie dokładnie są i jak ci na imię? Zwiadowca-Są nad północnymi Ziemiami i dojdą tu w ciągu 8 godz. a moje imię do Farlon, syn Olanda królu. Czkawka-Dzięki za twoje informacje Farlonie, synu Olanda. Zostanieś hojnie wyngrodzony, ale teraz leć powiadom moje wojska,żeby przybyli do stolicy. Farlon-Dzięki i tak jest królu, już lęce. Wsiadł na smoka i wyleciał z Twierdzy. : Rozdział 4 Przygodowania do bitwy : Król zaczął przygodowania do nadchodzącej bitwy.Wezwał do sali i wysłał jeszcze dwóch zwiadowców po siły z dwóch prowinc. Grimford podszedł do Czkawki i powiedział-Czkawka, możesz liczyć na mnie i moi żołnierzy. Czkawka-Wielkie dzięki, kuzynie. Czkawka wstał ze stołu i czynił dalsze przygodowania.Astrid wstała i pobiegła zanim i mu towarzyszyła.Czkawka rad był, że ona mu towarzyszy.Czkawka-Astrid? Astrid-Co kochanie? Czkawka-Dzięki,że zemną jesteś, tak jak podczas wojny o Pierścien, gdy niosłem pierścien do Mordoru. Astrid-Po to tu jestem, by cię wspierać i pomagać. Po czym podeszła, ujęła go za szyję i pocałowała. Czkawka to odwzajemnił i stali tak z pięć minut, poczym oboje ruszyli robić dalsze przygodowania. Między czasie Erlon z bratem i przyjaciółmi też szykowali się do bitwy. Erlon,Celedor,Śledzik Junior i Altairer,Bliżniacy a nawet Arya ruszyli się do zbrojowni, gdzie dostali broń i zbroję. Erlon miał już swoją czarną zbroję więć wziął tylko miecz i łuk z kołczanem,Celedor wziął srebną kolczugę oraz swój ulubiony topór,Śledzik Junior wziął lekką zbroję wykonaną z gronkielowego metalu i młot bojowy a Altaire wziął ciężką zbroję bojową wykonaną z mitrylu i długi topór oraz komplet toporków do rzucania. Bliżniacy wzieli szare kolczugi oraz krótkie miecze, zaś Arya miała zwój miecz, który nazwała Igła wieć wzieła tylko mitrylową kolczugę oraz tarczę zrobioną z gronkielowej stali z namalowanym herbem jej rodu przedstawiający szarego wilkora. Po wyjściu z zbrojowni ruszyli z powrotem na Arene i rozmawiali o nadchodzącej bitwie.Tymczasem Król i jego żona robili obwody po zbrojowniach i sprawdzali czy wszyscy zdolni walczyć wzięli broń i zbroję. Po godz. przed Berk przybyło 6000 Caladrimskich żołnierzy, ludzi i Caladrimów. Czkawka z Astrid po sprawdzeniu wszystkich zbrojowni i kużni, ruszyli do przybyłych żołnierzy.Z żołnierzami przybyli dwaj kapitanowie, Tomasz i Dorian. Gdy król z żoną przybył do wojsk, obaj dowódcy pokłonili się królewskiej parze. Czkawka-Kapitanowie, ilu przybyło z wami żołnierzy i jak się nazywacię? Dorian-Ze mną przybyło 3000 żołnierzy a nazywam się Dorian, mój panie. Tomasz-Ze mną przybyło też 3000 żołnierzy a ja się zwie Tomasz, mój królu.Czkawka-Dobrze, więc Dorianie i Tomaszu, chodzcie z nami do Twierdzy omówić taktykę i strategie na nadchodzącą bitwię, a żołnierze niech wejdą do miasta.Tomasz,Dorian-Tak jest królu.Królowi towarzyszył też jego smok. Potem cała piątka ruszyła do Twierdzy.Tam król ustalał strategie na bitwę. Kapitanowie słuchali uważnie, tego co mówił, od czasu do czasu dodając jakąś uwagę. Strategia na bitwę wyglądała nastepująco:Łucznicy będą ustawieni na murach ską ostrzelają przeciwnika gradem strzał.W pewnym momencie król wyjdzie z wojskiem na pole i dojdzie do walki wręcz. Taka oto strategia została uznana przez kapitanów, poczym pokłonili się jemu ich królowej i wyszli do swoich ludzi. Czkawka martwił się o swe państwo, lud oraz o rodzinę. Zmartwenia te malowały się na jego twarzy, co dobrze dostrzegała jego żona. Astrid-Czkawka nie martw się tak. Napewno wsystko się dobrze skończy. Lud w ciebie wierzy, twoi synowie w ciebie wierzą, ja w ciebie wierzę-ostatnie powiedziała trochę cicho. Na twarzy Czkawki wymalował się spokój i radość, żę ma taką żonę. Podszedł do niej i przytulił się do niej.Ona także się w niego wtuliła. Potem oboje ruszyli do miejsca, gdzie stacjonowały wojska. Czkawka pomyślał, że będzie potrzeba większa ilość smoków, które pomogą walczyć z wrogiem. Obecnie mają w stolicy 100 smoków. Śnieżek, smok Czkawki był Alfą,władcą wszystkich smoków. Postanowił więć wysłać Śniega, by sprowadził więcej smoków. Powiedział o tym Astrid, poczym pobiegł do domu po specjalną proteze fragmentu ogona. Wbiegł do swego starego pokoju(Obecnie pokoju Erlona), gdzie trzymał ową proteze, wyciągnął spod łóżka szkrzynkę, otworzył ją i wyciągnął proteze. Potem wybiegł z domu i nagle wpadł na niego jego smok, który go przewrócił i zaczął lizać. Czkawka powiedział-Też się cieszę,że cię widzę, ale czy mógłbyś przestać mnie lizać.Wiesz że to nie schodzi. Śnieżek przestał i popatrzył n niego swymi wielkymi, zielonymi oczami.Czkawka-Mam tu dla cebie to-mówiąć to pakazał proteze. Smok zaczął to wąchać i poznał,żę to proteza umożliwiająca samodzielny lot. Śnieg odwrócił się plecami do Czkawki i prychnął. Czkawka-proszę założe ci proteze tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Potrzebuje, żebyś sam poleciał i sprowadził więcej smoków.Ja niemogę lecieć z tobą, bo móże zająć się obroną Berk. Smok po wysłuchaniu Czkawki tał sobie założyć proteze. Pożęgnał się z Czkawką przez przyłożenie sobie czół. Czkawka-Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. Po czym Śnieżek poleciał zbierać smoki. Czkawka długo patrzył, poczym ruszył kończyć ostatnie przygodowania. : Rozdział 5 Wielka Bitwa : W Berk wszystko było gotowe. Łucznicy stali na murach, uzbrojeni w długie łuki i krótkie miecze,gotowi strzelić, gdy tylko wróg przybędzie i będzie w zasięgu.Niedalego Głównej Bramy,zwanej Bramą Celedora na część pierwszego króla Caladrimów, stało 6000 żołnierzy a z nimi stał król z królową w otoczeniu Straży Berk, jego synowie, ich przyjaciele oraz kapitanowie. Astrid nosiła kolczugę z stali i miała swój topór. Kapitanowie uzbrojeni byli w zbroje płytowe oraz w miecze. Na północy od miasta stała strażnica zwana Smoczym urwiskiem. Strażnicy z jej najwyższej wieży zobaczyli pochód armii wroga na czele z Drago Krawdonem, wysłali wiadomość straszliwcem do króla. Gdy Czkawka dostał i przeczytał wiadomość powiedział donośnym głosem-Uwaga przygodować się. Wróg już dotarł. Wszyscy ustawili się na swoich miejscach i czekali na rozwój uwagi. Tymczasem armia Drago obeszła strażnicę i ruszyła w kierunku miasta. Sam Drago wraz ze swoją strażą przyboczną i kilkoma oddziałami zajęła strażnicę,zabijając wszystkich strażników. Krawdon wszedł na najwyższą wieżę i stamtąd zaczął dowodzić armią.Gdy armia wroga była jakieś 300 metrów od muru,Marlog,dowódca łuczników powiedział-Ealon co znaczy ognia.Łucznicy wysłali grad strzał we wroga.Zadali dużo strat,zabijając wielu orków,haradrimów oraz kilka trolli.Mimo to wróg parł dalej. Wtem niespodziewanie brama się otworzyła i wyszły z niej armia wikingów, caladrimów oraz beornidów na czele z samym Czkawką. Po jego prawej stronie był Grimfold a po lewej jego żona Astrid.Za nimi biegli jego synowie,Dearon oraz cała armia. Obie armie po 5 min. biegu starły się ze sobą.Zginęło wielu orków i haradrimów zabitych przez celedrimów i wikingów,ale też wielu ich zginęło. Czkawka,uzbrojony w miecz i tarczę natarł na wielkiego haradrima,powalił go i przebił go mieczem w pierś,zabijając go.Potem walczył z orkiem i uciął mu głowę.Grimfold natarł na 3 orków, wszystkich powalił i zabił.Astrid walczyła z dwoma ludźmi.Jednego z nich pokonała, przecinając go na pół.Drugiemu strąciła broń z ręki,po czym ścięła mu rękę i wpiła topór w brzuch,zabijać go. Czkawka widząc jak Astrid sobie radzi powiedział -Nieźle sobie radzisz.Na to Astrid odpowiedziała -Ty też sobie radzisz, jak na chuderlaka. Oboje się z tego uśmiali,po czym wrócili do walki.W trakcie dalszej walki przyleciały smoki wspomagając dobrych. Wtem król zobaczył Drago na wieży strażniczej,dowodzący stamtąd armią.Zwołał swoich przyjaciół i zaczął mówić -Żeby skończyć tą bitwę,będzie trzeba zabić Drago. Wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli na ten pomysł Czkawki. Ruszyli w stronę strażnicy,zabijać po drodze każdego wroga.Wkrótce dotarli do strażnicy po schodach.Gdy doszli na duży plac,zaatakował ich oddział orków.Na szczęście pokonali ich bez większych problemów.Czkawka zebrał ich przy sobie i powiedział - trzeba poszukać Drago w tej wieży.Zgłosili się do tego Astrid i Erlon.Czkawa-Dobra ruszajcie, ale proszę uważajcie na siebie.Erlon,Astrid-Dobra. Astrid podeszła i pocałowała Czkawkę na pożegnanie, po czym razem z synem poszła do wieży.Minęło dużo czasu a ani Astrid ani Erlon nie wracali.Czkawka martwił się o nich i chciał już iść po nich, ale Grimfold uspokoił go,że nić im się nie stanie.Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk bębna oraz zobaczyli na wieży światło.Król zobaczył swego syna przy wejściu, ale był sam. Czkawka miał złe przeczucia. Zobaczyli wchodzącego Drago ze swą świtą.Ciągną za sobą kogoś. Wszyscy zamarli.Była to Astrid.Była cała obita, krew leciała z rany na głowie.Drago podniósł ją i powiedział w czarnej mowie-Oto twoja żona,Czkawko.Próbowała się wyrwać,ale nie dawała rady,bo był zbyt silny.Popatrzyła na niego oczami pełnymi miłości i nadziei.Wtem Drago przeszył ją swoją bronią umieszczoną na protezie ręki.Krzyknęła z bólu, po czym opuściła głowę na dół. Czkawka powiedział -Astrid po czym popłynęły mu łzy z oczu.Drago powiedział-Zginiesz tak samo po czym puścił jej ciało z wieży,śmiał się szydząco po czym poszedł ze swą świtą w głąb wieży.Spadła niedaleko Erlona.Gdy Erlon to zobaczył to,poczuł gniew i nienawiść,po czym wbiegł do wieży w poszukiwaniu Drago.Reszta z Czkawką podeszła do jej ciała.Czkawka czuł wielki smutek a zarazem nienawiść.Jednak postanowił działać.Czkawka-Daeron zabierz jej ciało na Berk.A ty synu będzie go osłaniał.Daeron,Celedor-Dobra.Zabrał ciało i razem z celedorem ruszyli schodami na dół. Czkawka kontynuował dalek-Ty Grimfoldzie pójdziesz za moim synem,by nic mu się nie stało.Grimfold-A ty co zamierzasz zrobić? Chyba nie chcesz sam iść na Drago?Czkawka -Tak zamierzam iść i go zabić.Grimfold-Ale to samobójstwo. On cię zabiję. Czkawka na to-Tak? No to pociągnę go za sobą. Po czym powiedział -Idź już za nim.Grimfold-Dobra idę,ale uważaj na siebie. Po czym wbiegł do wejścia.Czkawka tymczasem rozglądając się zauważył,że Drago był na równinie między budowlami strażnicy. Poszedł tam, ale był atakowany przez żołnierzy Drago, których bez problemu pokonywał.Gdy był na miejscu,zastał tam tylko jego i jego osobistą straż.Drago odezwał tymi słowami -Znowu się spotkamy,ale tym razem po raz ostatni.Czkawka na to-Tak tym bardziej razem pokonam cię raz na zawsze.Drago na te słowa zaśmiał się psychopatycznie i powiedział -Ty mnie pokonasz?To ja ciebie zabije tak samo jak twoją żonę.Po czym zwrócił się do straży -Zabić go.Na Czkawkę rzuciło się z 6 ludzi. Po krótkiej walce,Czkawka wszystkich zabił.Potem powiedział-Teraz kolej na ciebie. Drago z rykiem rzucił się na niego.Starli się w walce na miecze. Drago odepchnął Czkawkę i rzucił się,by zadać cios w brzuch.Jednak Czkawka zrobił unik i zadał cios w nogę, raniąc Drago.Tak po kilku ciosach zadanych przez Czkawkę,Drago był ranny w nogę i rękę.Wtem niespodziewanie Drago natarł z taką siłą,że przewrócić Czkawkę i trzymał miecz swój o jego blisko klatki piersiowej Celadrima.Drago-To już twój koniec. Czkawce przez chwilę przeleciało całe życie.Postanowił wyciągnąć miecz i wtedy Drago przebił go.Czkawka krzyknął z bólu.Wtedy Czkawka podniósł miecz i przebił Drago mówiąc -To za ojca. Drago się zachwiał i przewrócił. Czkawka wstał, wyciągnął miecz i po raz drugi wbił miecz tak,że wrył się w ziemię.Czkawka wtedy powiedział-A to za Astrid.Drago umarł natychmiast.Czkawka,śmiertelnie ranny poszedł ku krawędzi równiny i się przewrócił.Wtedy przybiegli Grimfold z Erlonem.Syn jego powiedział -Tato proszę nie umieraj.Czkawka-To już koniec synu.Dla mnie nie ma już ratunku.Erlon-Ale ja sobie nie poradzę jako król.Czkawka-Poradzisz sobie wierzę w ciebie.Coś ci powiem:Ja też myślałem że sobie nie poradzę, ale miałem przy sobie przyjaciół,którzy mnie wspierali, dzięki którym sobie poradziłem.Uwierz w siebie a sobie poradzisz. Zdradzę ci pewien sekret. Elron-A co? Czkawka-Zdradziłem twoją matkę z Cersei.Pozdrowię od ciebie mamę i dziadka.Po czym umarł.Erlon-Nie tato nieodchoć. Po czym zaczął płakać.Międzyczasie przyleciał Śnieżek,który wyczuł śmierć swego jeżdżą i przyjaciela. Zawył bo jego odejściu. Grimfold-Tak oto odszedł Czkawka I Elendil Dragons, drugi król Caladrii.Po czym zanieśli jego ciało na Berk.Schodząć, Elron zastanawił się nad co powiedział jego ojciec.Bitwę wygrali ludzie i Celadrimowie.Tych,którzy polegli pochowano w jednej mogile.Nad nią umieszczono kamień,na którym napisano w Trzech językach:celadrimskim,wikińskim i wspólnej mowie napis:''Tu 3034 CzE w bitwie o Berk w obronie ojczyzny poległo wielu Celadrimów i wikingów.Niech chwała i część im nie przeminie aż do końca świata.Potem pochowano króla i królową według tradycji wikingów. Ich ciała puszczono na łodzi do wody a potem Erlon i cały zgromadzony lud strzelił z łuków płonące strzały,które spaliły łódź. Potem Grimfold koronował Erlona na króla.' 'Powrót do czasów terażniejszych' Gdy Erlon skończył opowiadać, jego syn był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Powiedział-Babcia i dziadek byli wielkimi bohaterami.Erlon-Tak byli. Czkawka-Dziękuje tato, idę na arenę do przyjaciół. Po czym wyszedł z Twierdzy i ruszył w stronę areny. Erlon pożegnał swego syna i zaczął zajmować się sprawami państwa. '''Koniec' : Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach